<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave In the Morning by newyork_institute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040838">Don't Leave In the Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyork_institute/pseuds/newyork_institute'>newyork_institute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lay Your Weary Head to Rest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gods of Olympus - Fandom, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apollo has Daddy issues, Apollo is a SIMP for Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Lives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Needs a Hug, First Kiss, First Meetings, I said screw Order 66 lets have a good ending, M/M, Soft Boys, Soft Mornings, There are Greek Gods on Coruscant I do what I want, Top Apollo, bottom Fives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyork_institute/pseuds/newyork_institute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives has spent the end of the war locked away in a cell for treason. When the war is won upon the discovery of the Supreme Chancellor being the Sith Lord, he is freed and reunites with his brothers after thinking he was going to spend the rest of his life in a cell, alone.</p>
<p>Apollo has finally escaped the hands of his family and is trying to make a life new life for himself away from everything he's ever known. Along the way, he meets the former ARC Trooper Fives at 79's, and in the morning, he asks him if he wants to stay for breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Apollo (Greek God), Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch &amp; CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lay Your Weary Head to Rest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave In the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the war ended with the willing surrender of Count Dooku and the surprising death of Chancellor Palpatine, the Republic was in shock. Orbiting Coruscant on a Separatist ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had stumbled upon Dooku standing over Palpatine’s headless body, shocked, before Dooku spoke. “If you both would be so kind, I would like to speak with my former Master.”<br/>
</p>
<p>With the Chancellor dead, Senator Bail Organa stepped up to become Chancellor for the meantime, and when Dooku was brought to the Jedi Temple to talk to Yoda, they talked throughout the entire day and well into the night before Yoda had called an emergency Council meeting.<br/>
</p>
<p>Dooku killed Palpatine because he was Darth Sidious, and now that he was dead, Dooku was willing to agree to terms of peace for both sides. Before they agreed to anything, they launched an investigation into the life of the Supreme Chancellor and found out, to their utter bafflement, that Dooku was right. Palpatine was, in fact, Darth Sidious.<br/>
</p>
<p>Now, with the war officially over and the clones getting the rights they deserved, the Republic was finally rebuilding itself, and peace could finally be brought back to the galaxy.<br/>
</p>
<p>Fives never thought he’d live to see the end of the war. After the whole chip debacle that led him to be arrested and tried for treason, he thought the rest of his life would be spent inside a cell, the world outside passing him by. But when Palpatine was found out, the Jedi called for his immediate release because, surprisingly, he was <em>right</em>.<br/>
</p>
<p>He cried when Rex greeted him outside, only wearing the bottom half of his armor. And he only cried harder when he pulled back from the hug and watched Rex look over his shoulder at someone who was thin and paler than usual, but it wasn’t hard for Fives to figure out it was Echo, alive. <em>Alive</em>.<br/>
</p>
<p>Echo, one of the last of Domino Squad. Echo, his best friend and brother that he thought he lost at the Citadel. Echo, who survived the explosion to only be captured by the Techno Union and used against the Republic because he knew all their military strategies. Echo, who was alive and here and the war was finally over and they could finally live a life of peace.<br/>
</p>
<p>They ended up at 79’s that night to celebrate. Fives was reunited with the rest of Torrent Company, Jesse and Kix and Appo and everyone else, before Echo introduced him to Clone Force 99, The Bad Batch, the squad he joined after being rescued from the Techno Union.<br/>
</p>
<p>They were an interesting bunch, Fives had to admit, especially Wrecker, but Echo liked them, so Fives liked them. And he was finally free from the war and being locked up for treason, so he let himself enjoy the night ahead.<br/>
</p>
<p>Echo was still his light-weight self, and Jesse wouldn’t stop flirting with Kix, who just smiled at him the entire time, and Rex, who drank slowly and smiled a real smile. Fives never thought he’d get to see it again while he sat in jail, but now he was free, and so he drank freely with no care in the world.<br/>
</p>
<p>When Fives thinks back on that night, he remembers he didn’t drink <em>that</em> much, just taking in everything going on around him, finally feeling peace in his chest. And when he thinks about it, he likes to think it was fate that led him to the bar when he did, ordering more drinks for his overly-drunk brothers hogging a booth in the corner of 79’s, because there, at the bar waiting for the collection of drinks, he met the most beautiful human being he’s ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen men so happy to see the end of a war before,” the man had said, gaining Fives’ attention. When Fives looked over to see who was talking, he was met with beautiful blue eyes staring right back into his brown ones, and it took his breath away.<br/>
</p>
<p>Fives remembers they talked for a while, completely forgetting his brothers sitting at the booth for them to see what he was doing. But he didn’t care. The man kept looking at him like he was the sun itself, and it lit a fire in his veins that Fives has never felt before. He could drown in it, the intensity of it, and the man, throughout their entire conversation and the night, never stopped looking at him like that.<br/>
</p>
<p>Apollo. That was the man’s name. He told Fives he wasn’t from Coruscant, that he was from a far off land, out past the regions of Wild Space. Fives asked him why he left and came here, to Coruscant, and he simply smirked before taking a drink, his voice warm and smooth and like nothing Fives has ever heard before.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It took years of fighting with my family to convince me to leave. And I’m glad to say it was all worth it.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Fives doesn’t remember what words were spoken that had them leaving the bar behind. What he remembers is the feel of soft, warm lips on his before he was being pressed into a wall, his back arching at the warm touch of Apollo. He remembers feeling warm, sun-kissed skin on his, and pushing blonde hair out of a beautiful face before his back was pressed into a mattress and a body was pressed onto his.<br/>
</p>
<p>He still feels the fire under his skin and in his veins from when Apollo kissed his neck, not caring about leaving marks, as he opened him up with his fingers. He remembered his head spinning with bliss when Apollo moaned above him as he slowly entered Fives. And he remembered the warmth of his blue eyes when Fives came around his cock, the smirk on his beautiful face and the feel of his lips on his before Apollo followed him over the edge.<br/>
</p>
<p>When he woke in the morning, he was alone, the warm sun of Coruscant coming through the massive windows and warming his skin. As he laid in the too-big bed, Fives thought to himself, <em>wow, to think I thought for a second it could have been more than a one night stand</em>. But then the smell of something sweet came through the bedroom door from the kitchen, causing him to sit up.<br/>
</p>
<p>“And here I thought you were going to sleep the whole day away.” Apollo’s voice was soft first thing in the morning, and as he spoke, he turned to face Fives before grabbing a mug off the counter and making his way over. “I hope this is to your liking. You seem like the type of person who likes their caf extra sweet.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Fives did, and when he took a sip of the offered caf, it tasted like heaven in his mouth. He smiled softly at Apollo, who placed his hand on Fives’ cheek before he lowered his head to place a soft kiss on his lips.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Would you like to stay for breakfast?” Apollo asked, his lips brushing Fives’ as he spoke. Fives smiled at the question and nodded once before he pulled Apollo back down for a kiss.<br/>
</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t just a one night stand after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If someone can make a video game about a Greek God ending up in the worlds of the Norse Gods, then I can make a story of a Greek God ending up on Coruscant after the Clone Wars ends.<br/>Change my mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>